superpower_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra Nova Xavier
Cassandra possesses telepathic abilities comparable to Charles Xavier. After copying the DNA of Charles, Cassandra accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome, granting herself vast psionic powers. She has all the powers of the average mummudrai as well. DNA duplication: She is able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for herself. She is also capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in these duplicated genomes. *''DNA manipulation:'' She can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level. *''Genetic jumpstart:'' After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Cassandra is able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. *''Phasing:'' She has the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting and each is unharmed when Cassandra has finished passing through the object. *''Regenerative healing factor:'' Cassandra regenerates and heals hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhuman regenerative healing factor, she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs and limbs. Astral form projection: She has the ability to release her astral form, which she uses to focus her telepathic and telekinetic abilities. Telepathy: She can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless, radius. *''Telepathic cloaking:'' She can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can, at times, go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level fo skill in using their own psionic abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. *''Mind control:'' She has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *''Mind possession:'' She has the ability to possess the mind of another and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality alteration:'' Cassandra has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *''Psionic shields:'' Cassandra has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of her own and others' minds. *''Telepathic illusions:'' Cassandra has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *''Mental paralysis:'' She has the ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Psionic blasts:'' Cassandra can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but can affect a victim's mind so as to cause them pain, unconsciousness, or death. *''Astral projection:'' Cassandra can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane, she can only travel over short distances. In the astral planes, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate aspects of her environment. *''Mind transferal:'' She is able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. *''Mental detection:'' Cassandra can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small, but as yet undefined, radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: She possesses telekinetic abilities that enable her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and energy to some extent. She can levitate herself or other people or project telekinetic shields that are capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:DNA duplication Category:Power augmentation Category:Phasing Category:Regenerative healing factor Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Mind control Category:Mind possession Category:Personality alteration Category:Psionic shields Category:Telepathic illusions Category:Mental paralysis Category:Mental amnesia Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Mind transferal Category:Mental detection Category:Telekinesis Category:DNA manipulation